The 5-acyl morphanthridines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,058, which issued Feb. 20, 1968. The compound 2-bromomorphanthridine-6(5H)-11-dione has been reported by W. S. Waring and B. A. Whittle in J. Pharm. Pharmacol., 21, 520 (1969). Related compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,692,906; 3,267,094; and 3,153,652. None of the above references discloses the use of morphanthridines as anti-inflammatory agents.